


The Study

by leafingbookstea



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kama Sutra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafingbookstea/pseuds/leafingbookstea
Summary: Phryne finds a particular book in Jack's library. They discuss its merits in depth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts), [MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialBianca_TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy/gifts).



> This came about because of a conversation I had with Fire_Sign and TheHonorableMrsMcCarthy about a certain pop-up book one of us (not saying who) owns.
> 
> Thank you 221aubrina for the beta help!!

  
The Study

      
    “Go on, then. Your restraint thus far has been admirable, Miss Fisher, but I know even you have your limits.”   
   
    Phryne laughed at Jack’s parting remark as he headed back to the kitchen to finish preparing their meal. It was her first time in Jack’s house and she couldn’t resist looking around. They had been gloriously intimate for a few months, but so much of that was in London and the return trip home. The opportunity had never presented itself before now.    
   
    Jack had given her a brief tour when she first walked in: a parlor with small sofa and two side tables facing a wrought iron fireplace, the kitchen containing a scrubbed wood table laid with blue and white dishes for their meal, a small bathroom, the bedroom revealed with a knowing smile, and his study.   
   
    Knowing she would be seeing more of the other rooms later in the evening, Phryne headed first for the study. A roll-top desk stood open against one wall, several papers in neat stacks and a work lamp on the surface, a small stool tucked underneath the desk. In the corner, a well-loved and comfortable leather armchair with a floor lamp angled to give the chair’s occupant ample reading light. On the other side of the chair was a small table with a whiskey decanter and an empty glass. Phryne poured a finger full into the glass _and_ sat down.   
   
    The other three walls in the room were covered in bookcases, floor to ceiling. This didn’t astonish her a bit. While the chair was comfortable and smelled like Jack, Phryne gave in to her curiosity and perused the titles on the shelves, whiskey tumbler in hand.  She gasped in surprise when she came across a black volume she had seen before: Erotica of the Far East.   
   
    “Dinner is ready, Phryne.” Jack said behind her, kissing her shoulder.    
   
    Phryne was momentarily startled; she had her back to the door and didn’t hear him approach. She turned quickly, hiding the book cover against her chest, the whiskey sloshing in the glass.   
   
    “Jack!” she said, a bit breathless, her voice higher than normal, “I didn’t hear you come in.”   
   
    “Obviously, “ Jack replied, a small smile of curiosity playing on his lips, “What secrets did you uncover about me?”   
   
    “Merely that you are in possession of a book that is in direct violation of the Obscene and Indecent Publications Act, Inspector.” She turned the book to show him, “Did you borrow this from Hugh or did the poor boy leave it somewhere he shouldn’t have?” 

   
    “Collins? Why would he have...?”   
   
    “I lent him my copy some time ago.” Realization dawned on Phryne’s face along with a satisfied smile, “You mean … this is _your_ copy, Jack? How intriguing!”   
   
    Jack thought he had past the point of blushing at things she said to him, but he felt the tips of his ears burning to contradict him.   
   
    “That book is here for important police research, Miss Fisher” Jack pulled the book and her glass gently from her hands and set both on the desk. “Come with me, Phryne, our dinner is getting cold.”   
   
     She followed him to the kitchen, the smile never leaving her face. 

* * *

  
    After their supper, a simple but delicious meal of chicken and potatoes with carrots from Jack’s garden, they sat in the parlor by the fire. Phryne had given Jack a small reprieve and she hadn’t discussed the book at all while they were eating. But his time was up.   
   
    “Jack,” she inquired, as he took a sip of his whiskey, “what is your favorite position from that book?”   
   
    To his credit, Jack didn’t choke on his whiskey, “I haven’t really thought about it,” he replied with all the nonchalance he could muster, “but I assume you have one or two?”   
   
    “Or three or four,” she returned, getting up from the couch and leaving the room. He was getting up to follow her when she returned a moment later, the book from the study in her hand. She flipped pages until she found what she was looking for.   
   
    Pointing to a drawing, she turned the book for him to see, “Are you game, Jack?”   
       
    The artwork depicted a naked man, his body bent over backwards, hands and feet on the floor, torso arched up. A woman was mounting him as one would a horse, one leg curling around one of the man’s bent knees.    
   
    Jack’s eyebrows shot up. “I consider myself to be athletic, Phryne, but I am not sure my body can bend in that position.”   
   
    “Fair enough,” Phryne conceded, handing him the book, “why don’t you show me something you would like to try instead.”   
   
    “I think I will.” He took the book from her hand and set it on the side table, his eyes never leaving hers. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, placing a soft and lingering kiss on her lips.   
   
    He moved to her cheek and down her neck, his kisses soft and slow.   
   
    “You’ve read it, Phryne, you know that book is about more than sex.” He kissed behind her ear, “It is about tenderness,” where her shoulder met her neck, “desire,” he gently pulled the strap of the dress from her shoulder and kissed the skin there, “seduction,” he moved to the hollow of her throat, “passion,” he kissed the slight swell at the top of her breast, “love.” He moved her dress aside to reveal one breast, taking the nipple into his mouth he swirled his tongue around it and drew it in deeper.   
   
    Phryne’s blissful sighs at his kisses gave way to a soft cry when his mouth reached her nipple. He alternated between suckling with his lips and laving with his tongue, all the while removing the other strap from her shoulder. His thumb stroked the other nipple to hardness, and then he moved his mouth over to give it equal care.   
   
    She was grateful she had inserted her internal device earlier in the evening; she wouldn’t stop Jack for anything at this moment. She slipped her arms out the dress, letting it pool at her hips, her hands free to move through Jack’s hair while he continued his attention on her breasts.   
   
    Desire was building in her, hot and strong, but she knew Jack would take his time if he wanted, slowly fanning the flames of her need until she was sure she would combust. He had wooed her slowly, too. Their first time together had been intense and all consuming, all the more so because of the years of anticipation. She had thought their passions would cool after that, the yearning quenched. But time had only deepened it, until she was sure her hunger for Jack would never be fully sated.    
   
    Jack’s lips came back up to hers, his kiss still slow but more intense. He hooked one arm behind her knees, lifting and carrying her to his bedroom.    
   
    Once there, Jack set Phryne back on her feet. She shimmied and the rest of her dress fell away off her hips and down to the floor, only her shoes, stockings and garter remained.   
   
    “I see you came prepared for the evening.” Jack commented, taking as much time unbuttoning his shirt as he had kissing her in the parlor. Since he was in his own home, he was only in his shirtsleeves and trousers. Even his feet were bare.     
   
    “In more ways than one, Jack.” His eyes followed her quick glance down her body and he nodded his understanding. He kissed her again and she removed his now unbuttoned shirt. His kisses continued, unhurried and intense. Meanwhile, Phryne worked quickly to remove his braces and trousers. He took his time, tracing the outline of her lips with his tip of his tongue. She unbuttoned his union suit and moved it down his shoulders, breaking the kiss long enough to kneel down and move the garment to pool at his feet.    
   
    She moved her hands back up his legs, lightly raking her nails up his thighs. He hissed and shivered for a moment, a groan escaping his lips as she wrapped her fingers around his already hardened cock.   
   
    Jack had a plan for this evening from the moment she found that book. _Go slow. Drive_ _her_ _mad with need and yearning. Make her blood boil with desire, just as she makes you wild with wanting._  But the plan flew right out of his head the moment her fingers were replaced by her mouth.    
   
    He let her continue for another moment before pulling away and lifting her chin to look up at him.   
   
    “I thought that would be your favorite position, Jack” she said, a twinkle in her eye. He helped her to stand and kissed her again, walking her towards bed until she sat down.   
   
"It is not the worst position I could think of, I’ll admit,” he said, removing each of her shoes in turn, “but it is not my favorite.”   
   
    Still in her stockings, she crawled further up the bed on all fours, wriggling her backside as she moved. She turned back to look at him. _Was that it?_ The slight smile and shake of his head indicated that wasn’t his favorite either.   
   
    She turned and moved back so that her head was on the pillows, opening her arms and legs to welcome him. Jack moved his hands up her still stocking clad legs, then his body over hers to kiss her lips again.  _I know Jack is more traditional than I_ _am, but_ _missionary?_ She thought, with a hint of disappointment.   
   
     His mouth moved back down her neck again, his hips starting a rhythm against her cunt. She was soaking; his cock becoming coated with her slick heat. He closed his eyes for a moment, enveloped by the wonderful feeling of simply rubbing against her.   
   
    “Jaa-ck.” Phryne began to draw her legs up to wrap around his waist. Jack moved down further instead, kissing between her breasts and creating a trail down her belly with his tongue.   
   
    He reached the dark, wiry hairs at the apex of her legs, still kissing and licking his way down.  He licked her up and down from her clit to the opening of her sex. Jack would never get enough of the unique scent of Phryne, the sounds she made, the taste of her. She filled his head, surrounded him and all his senses were in her thrall.    
   
    Phryne was panting now, her hands clutching the bedding as Jack's talented mouth worked its magic. He started to hum against her clit and she could feel her nerves vibrating in a matching rhythm. She was so close to going over when he stopped, sat down crossed legged on the bed and brought her into his lap. She moved up, wrapped her legs around his waist and impaled herself on his achingly hard cock. Their arms wrapped around each other.   
   
    They took a moment to simply feel; not moving, save for their breathing and the pulse at the point where his body joined hers. Jack felt himself throb inside her, the wet walls of her surrounding him and vibrating with her approaching climax. Everything she felt or had ever felt was focusing and concentrating on that spot, dense and solid. They looked at each other; the intensity of everything they experienced together was in their eyes, no words needed.    
   
    Jack pushed his hips up once, twice and that solid mass of feeling blew apart inside Phryne and she cried out with the force of her release, the whole time keeping her eyes locked on his. Her universe expanded in that explosive moment and Jack came right long with her, a deep cry of his own burst from him.   
   
    For the next several minutes, there was no sound in the room apart from their labored breathing. Both were too stunned by the beauty and intensity of what they had just experienced. Jack moved her damp hair back from her face and kissed her softly, as he had done at the start of the evening.    
   
    “Jack,” was all Phryne could say at first.    
   
    “Phryne,” The wonder of their shared moment still in his eyes. “Now you know my favorite position.”   
   
    “The Lotus,” she said softly. “Have you ever done it before?” She wasn’t really sure she wanted to know the answer to that question. The depth of what they had shared had been unique in her experience; she wanted it to be unique for Jack too.   
   
     “No. I wanted to try it with you because you remind me of a lotus flower.”   
   
    “How so?”   
   
    “The Lotus has roots in muddy ponds, not the best of circumstances. But as it grows, it rises out of the pond and flowers white, clean and beautiful with no trace of the mud on its petals. You came from humble circumstances, faced traumas that would destroy most people. But you emerged out of that with a strong, bright, beautiful spirit. Your heart is kind and generous and you use your clever, quick, mind to seek justice for those who can’t speak for themselves.“   
   
    The tears stood in Phryne’s eyes at Jack’s words. He saw her, who she really was, he always had. She didn’t know what to say at first, how to respond. Until she thought of what she could say that would mean the most to him. She realized in that moment that it meant the most to her too.   
   
    “I love you, Jack.”   
 


End file.
